


Parental Inquisition

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Forum: Goldenlake, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon has some suspicions about Owen and Kel that he needs to get to the bottom of.  (written for Goldenlake's first annual SMACKDOWN in 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Inquisition

Wyldon’s eyes were hard, and Owen fought the urge to squirm. He was no longer his squire, but he still had the distinct feeling that this man controlled his entire future. “Before I tell you the point of this meeting, I have to ask you a particular question. You know I avoid prying into your private life, and I’m hoping that this is the only time I ever have to do so. But – are you attached to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan?”

Owen’s mouth went dry. “W-what do you mean by attached?” He had never bothered to sort out the myriad of feelings he had regarding Kel, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. 

Lord Wyldon grimaced. “Are you romantically devoted to her?”

This time he did squirm. “There’s a war on, sir. There’s no time for romance.”

“That was my impression, as well, but these things still happen. Apparently.” He drummed his fingers on his desk for a moment before continuing. “My youngest daughter has informed me that she would have you as her husband. And I’m not inclined to deny my children, if I don’t disagree with them.”

A tingle of something – shock? excitement? – ran through Owen’s body. Margarry had spoken to her father? Wyldon wanted him as his son-in-law? 

“However,” he continued, staring coolly at Owen, “as much as I see a degree of… affection between you and Margarry, I also know that you were willing to break faith with me and commit treason for Mindelan.”

Owen opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

His former knight-master sighed. “The only thing I place above my family, you certainly know by now, is my duty to the crown. I have seen evidence that you place Keladry’s interests above that of the crown. Which makes me think that even if you loved Margarry and agreed to marry her, you would place her – and whatever family you might have – third. And that will not do.”

“My lord,” Owen finally said, finding words. “Kel’s a friend.”

Wyldon studied him, his expression skeptical. “So you’re suggesting that you would have followed any of your friends into Scanra last June?”

“Well, no.”

“Because you don’t feel for them as you do for the lady knight, correct?”

Owen frowned. “Well, yes – but it’s not that kind of thing. I backed Kel because she was going to get herself killed doing the right thing. I’d like to think I would’ve followed anyone who was doing what was right.” He took a deep breath and looked Lord Wyldon directly in the eye. “I like Kel – don’t get me wrong. She’s my best friend. And maybe at one time I thought I liked her as, well, more than that. But I can promise you, sir, that any of those kinds of feelings are pale in comparison.”

“In comparison to what?”

Owen felt his cheeks burn. “In comparison to the feelings I have for Margarry.”

Wyldon raised his eyebrows inquisitively. 

With a gulp, Owen pushed forward. Obviously Lord Wyldon wanted to hear more than just an insinuation of what he felt. “My lord – I followed Kel to Scranra because she was doing something we both believed in. I’d follow Margarry to the ends of the world without even asking why.”


End file.
